A Sweet Distraction
by Doomflower84
Summary: Sort of a sequel to 'A Strange and Furious Pair'. After the events in the flying castle and the departure of the spirits, the brothers are in need of a distraction to take their minds off what the future holds...which they are granted, courtesy of Volk


Pairing: Darc/Kharg  
Rating: NC-17 (?)  
Warnings: m/m twincest, explicit yaoi, shades of D/s (some pain) ADULT MATERIAL if this is not the kind of thing you like or you are underage, DO NOT READ THIS!!!!  
Summary: Sort of a sequel to A Strange and Furious Pair. One-shot. After the events in the flying castle and the departure of the spirits, the brothers are in much need of a distraction to take their mind's off what the future holds...which they are granted, courtesy of Volk  
Author's Notes: Some of the dialogue is taken from the final scene of the game, on which this fic is based.

Disclaimer: alas, I do not own any of these characters, I am merely borrowing them. I make no profit from this

* * *

A Sweet Distraction

As the flying castle slowly began to descend beneath the surface of the ocean, bright arcs of light bursting from it and lighting the night sky, Darc looked on and wondered where they were supposed to go from there. With the spirits gone, having taken their magic with them, he couldn't help but wonder whether all their efforts had been for nothing. Without the use of the powers they had all come to rely on so completely, the future of the deimos race seemed bleak.

'Darc, what are you thinking about?' Volk's questioning voice dragged him back from the dark place his thoughts were leading him.

'What's going to happen to the world', Darc sighed, closing his eyes against the brightness of the light display and the ending it represented, 'For us deimos you know, things are gonna be tough from here on out.'

'That's true,' the lupine conceded, 'but you know I'm not worried, as long as you're there to lead us.'

Darc turned towards his comrade and the ghost of a smile crept across his face. Despite the air of self-assuredness he attempted to portray, it still surprised him to think there were people who were willing to follow him.

'Good. I plan on taking that responsibility,' he replied, attempting to shake off the feeling of foreboding that had descended on him since learning that the spirit stones had been rendered useless. He couldn't quite manage to quell the small, traitorous voice in his mind that told him the humans had been dealt the better hand, that whilst the spirit stones had been their most efficient source of power, they still had other, older sources at their disposal. The deimos were going to have to find a completely new way to survive.

Thoughts of the humans had Darc's eyes straying to the blond man, who he could still not quite think of as being half-deimos, standing adjacent to him. During their time in the flying castle, the brothers had slowly become more tolerant of each other despite the growing tension that was almost palpable between them and which neither of them was willing to address. Almost as though he had felt it, Kharg turned towards him and met his gaze. As they continued to regard each other, Darc wondered whether the intense look he saw in his brothers' eyes was a challenge or an invitation.

Sighing, Darc forced himself to look away and, without a word to anyone, began to head in the direction of the slothian elder's cliff top. He needed space to collect his chaotic thoughts and come to some sort of decision as to what he was going to do next.

*****

As he reached the bridge that would bring him out onto the cliff top, Darc noticed the soft sound of footfalls behind him. He did not need to turn around to know that his twin had followed him, but remained silent until he had reached the edge of the cliff overlooking the night-darkened sea. Surrounded by the stillness of the island, it seemed hard to believe that the fighting and bloodshed inside the flying castle had ever really taken place.

'The spirits are really gone, aren't they?' he spoke at length with his back to his twin.

'I bet it's absolute mayhem everywhere right now,' Kharg confirmed from behind him, sounding as lost and bewildered as Darc secretly felt 'all the energy and the magic gone, never to be used again.'

'These will be tough times, from here on out' Darc replied, turning to face his brother.

'We'll pull through though, just you watch. Humans have the future on our side,' the blond man continued, his voice growing in strength.

'And so do the deimos.'

'But eventually the day will come when we clash again,' Kharg walked purposefully towards his brother, and Darc noticed his eyes glitter with an all too recognisable emotion.

'Like...the way we did before, eh?' Darc said softly and, infuriatingly, felt his face grow hot as images of their last confrontation flashed through his mind.

'Someday we'll have to fight again, huh, you and me?' the edge of Kharg's lips turned upwards in a smile that seemed hopeful.

'Someday?' the darker twin replied, raising one eyebrow meaningfully as he drew his sword.

'Darc! Don't tell me you're thinking...?'

'Well right now, there's no-one to stop us,' he growled, taking a step closer to his blond counterpart.

'Hmm!' Kharg drew his own sword, causing Darc to tense his muscles in preparation for the oncoming attack.

The tension between the two of them seemed only to vibrate and deepen as the moment dragged out, neither of them backing down nor making any move to be the first to strike. Darc felt his heart beating furiously in his chest with anticipation, yet still he could not will himself to move. He craved distraction and a release from the frustration that the spirit's departure had left him with, but was not willing to be the one who initiated this, whatever it was...

'Hmm. I bet you wish there was someone here to stop us,' Kharg lowered his sword at length, a teasing note to his voice.

'What?!' Darc spat, bringing his sword sharply round in front of him, unwilling to back down. They had come this far after all and, much as he was unwilling to admit it, he needed this.

'I understand how you feel,' the blond twin's voice took on a haughty, taunting air whilst his eyes glittered darkly, 'after all, we both know how it ended for you last time.'

Without another word, Kharg sheathed his sword and turned on his heal, beginning to march back in the direction of the village. Anger and frustration crested inside Darc's body like a wave as he watched his brother's retreating back, and before he knew what he was doing he had closed the distance between them, grabbing Kharg by the hair and winding it around his human hand until it was close to the blonds' scalp. Kharg cried out, gripping Darc's hand with both of his as the darker twin pulled furiously backwards, bringing his brother forcefully back to face him.

'You're not going anywhere,' he growled.

*****

Back on the beach, the exhausted band of deimos and humans sat gathered around the fire that Ganz had managed to get going, all of them staring off silently into the distance, lost in their respective thoughts. It had been a while since the brothers had left them, but for the most part they were too wrapped up in their individual worries to wonder what they were doing. Paulette, however, had been concerned over Kharg's absence ever since she had seen him follow his twin away from the beach. Through their ordeals in the flying castle, she had watched with increasing jealousy and frustration as the unnamed tension between the brothers had grown. She was not prepared to form words around what her fears actually entailed, not even in her thoughts, but she knew that she was uneasy about what they could be doing, alone together.

'Kharg and Darc have been gone a while now,' Lillia's voice broke the silence that had settled between them.

'Hmm,' Volk grunted, sounding dismissive.

'I think maybe we should go and check on them...to make sure they're getting along ok. I'd hate for them to be arguing after everything that's happened,' she continued, unperturbed.

'I agree,' Paulette conceded too quickly, pulling herself to her feet.

'Leave them,' Volk growled, fixing the human females with his one good eye, a meaningful look on his face.

'But...' both Lillia and Paulette began.

'Leave them,' Volk interjected again, 'they must have much they want to discuss'.

'I suppose you're right,' Lillia nodded, returning her attention to the open expanse of ocean in front of her.

'hmm!' Paulette huffed, giving Volk a baleful stare, but all the same she sat back down on the sand to impatiently await the brothers' return.

*****

With his right hand still wrapped around Kharg's hair, Darc pulled his brother into a fierce embrace, the claws of his left hand digging into Kharg's face as he kissed him. The blond twin jerked his body violently away, causing Darc's teeth to catch on his lip, drawing blood.

'Let go!' Kharg yelled, attempting to free his hair from Darc's grasp.

'Shut up!' the darker twin growled, pulling downwards sharply with his more human-looking arm, forcing his brother to his knees. With his clawed hand he tore the sash from his skirt, causing it to fall to the ground. Kharg's eyes came to rest on his twin's erect cock, any pretence that this wasn't what he wanted leaving him. He moaned low in his throat as Darc pulled the blond sharply towards him by the hair.

'Do it!' he spat as Kharg's arms snaked upwards to encircle his waist. The blond twin's lips parted and Darc forced the length of his erection into his throat. The darker twin gasped as Kharg sucked him hard, drawing his brother deep into his mouth, his hands digging into his hips. Slowly, Kharg pulled back until just the head of Darc's cock remained in his mouth, bringing one hand forward to stroke rhythmically at the base while running his tongue around the tip, repeating the motion as Darc's groans grew in volume.

'Enough!' Darc grunted at length, pushing his brother away from him with enough force to send him sprawling flat on his back. Straddling him, Darc pulled at the clasps of Kharg's belt with both hands until it came loose before ripping his shirt over his head.

As the darker twin fumbled with the straps of his armour, his breathing coming heavy and fast, Kharg bought both arms upwards with a cry and hit his brother hard in the chest. Caught off guard, Darc fell backwards as the blond man struggled out from under him, letting his shorts fall away as he seized the opportunity to attempt to pin his brother down. Darc's fast deimos reflexes enabled him to draw his knees up to his chest before Kharg could straddle him, kicking him forcefully away and pinning him down with both hands firmly planted on his twin's shoulders.

'Not this time,' Darc growled in his brother's ear, his mouth turning upwards in a sneer before kissing him hard on the lips. Grabbing his sash from the ground to the side of him, Darc pushed Kharg's arms back behind his head and bound his wrists tightly together. Wetting the fingers of his human hand, Darc moved backwards until he was sitting between Kharg's parted legs and, with his left hand curled around the blond man's cock, he slowly pushed two fingers into him. Kharg's eyes rolled back and he moaned loudly as his brother caressed his erection rhythmically, the fingers of his human hand flexing in time to the strokes.

Slowly withdrawing both hands, Darc pulled Kharg's legs up around his waist and the blond twin obediently hooked his ankles behind his brother's back. Leaning forwards so that Kharg's knees were touching his chest, Darc pushed his length inside him. As the darker twin rocked his hips with gradually increasing speed and urgency, Kharg's moans rang out through the darkness.

With one final, forceful thrust, Darc felt the warm rush of pleasure crash through him as he came, collapsing forwards onto his brothers chest. Slowly, his lips pressed to his twin's ear, Darc let his human hand snake down to Kharg's cock and resumed the forceful caresses he had begun before entering him. As the ferocity of Darc's stroking intensified, his brother's back arched up from the ground and he cried out sharply as he reached climax, the darker of the two brothers moving back as Kharg's come splashed across his own chest and chin.

Leaning close once more, his hands resting on either side of his brother's head for support, Darc smiled wickedly before darting his tongue from his mouth and swiping it along Kharg's chin, licking it clean. Moving down towards the blond man's neck, Darc bit him hard.

'Get off!' Kharg shouted as his brother's teeth sank into his soft flesh. However, there was no real anger in his voice, only mild irritation and something strangely close to satisfaction.

With a grunt, Darc rolled off his twin and moved to untie his hands.

'They'll be wondering where we are,' Darc muttered gruffly as he hurriedly dressed, pretending not to notice as Kharg rubbed at his wrists where the sash had chaffed him. Reaching for his armour, he turned to make his way back to the beach, not waiting to see whether his brother would follow.

*****

'So you're back finally!' Lillia exclaimed as Darc made his way towards where the unlikely group of comrades were seated on the beach, Kharg following a short way behind him. Without another word to each other, the brothers made to sit at opposite ends of the campfire, as far apart as possible.

'I trust you enjoyed yourself,' Volk questioned with a pointed look as the half-deimos took a seat on the sand beside him.

'What are you rambling on about?' Darc growled, scowling as he turned away from the lupine, who grinned knowingly. It disturbed the half-deimos that Volk seemed to recognise something that he had yet to fully admit to himself.

'You were fighting again weren't you!' Lillia's cry served as a distraction as she moved to examine Kharg's torn lip and the savage bite-mark on his neck.

'Something like that,' Kharg shrugged, affecting disinterest.

'Didn't he bite you last time?' Paulette peered over at her childhood friend with a look of disapproval on her face.

'Yeah,' Kharg's cheeks flushed involuntarily as he attempted to pull the collar of his shirt up higher to cover the evidence.

'hmm!' the red-head huffed, struggling to keep the tinge of jealousy she knew was there from creeping into her voice, 'If you're planning on keeping him, I suggest you invest in a muzzle.'

From across the campfire, Darc growled low in his throat as his brother's laughter rang out into the night.


End file.
